emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr Metcalfe
Mr Metcalfe was a character in Emmerdale Farm who appeared from Episode 1186 (22nd September 1987) to Episode 1201 (12th November 1987). He was a dishevelled farmer who hid a dark secret, that he had once killed his wife when she was going to leave him. In November 1987, Matt Skilbeck found him dead and then found out that Metcalfe had left his home, Crossgill to him. Mr Metcalfe was played by Bernard Kay. Biography Backstory Mr Metcalfe was born in about 1915. He married a woman named Mary, probably sometime between 1935 and 1942. They had a son called Bairn Metcalfe. Mr Metcalfe bought Crossgill in 1942. In 1946, Mary wanted to leave her husband as she did not want to be a farmer's wife anymore. Mr Metcalfe did not want her to go, taking their son with them. Mr Metcalfe told her not to force him to beat her up as a way to stop her leaving. She still wanted to leave so he beat her to death. She would not wake up. She was 31 years old. The police, nor Bairn ever knew the truth about Mary's death. Bairn left home. Mr Metcalfe became a recluse and only he knew the truth about his wife's death. He kept all her belongings. 1987 In September 1987, now over 70 years old, Mr Metcalfe had let his farm run into rack and ruin. The outbuildings were dilapidated, dead sheep were all over the place and he was dishevelled and living on a pension. Local vet Ruth Pennington had seen the farm and wanted to treat his animals but was told to get lost by Metcalfe. Matt Skilbeck said he knew Mr Metcalfe. Eric Pollard tried to make a money making deal with Mr Metcalfe. Mr Metcalfe told Matt how his wife died. He says she was going to leave him but he wanted her to stay. He beat her to death and after he did so, he tried to wake her up but couldn't. Shortly after, Mr Metcalfe died in his chair of a heart attack. He left Crossgill to Matt in his will. Matt was happy at the barn conversion at Emmerdale Farm but Dolly wanted to move to Crossgill. She and Matt rowed over this as Matt said all this fuss was over moving 2 miles up a hill. In May 1988 when Crossgill was being renovated by Phil Pearce, he accidentally left some rags near the stove and the house went up in flames. Matt was secretly pleased about this. The remains of Crossgill were probably demolished. Memorable info * First name never revealed * In 1987 Mr Metcalfe was said to be at least 70 years old. * It is unknown if Mr Metcalfe is related to the adoptive father of David Metcalfe, who is Eric Pollard's biological son. Ironically in 1987, Eric tried to con Mr Metcalfe. * The second of two roles played by Bernard Kay who had previously acted the part of wealthy farmer Robert Sharp. Family Spouse Mary Metcalfe (??1946) Children Bairn Metcalfe (Died before 1988 aged 30) Appearances Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1987. Category:Characters last seen in 1987. Category:1987 minor characters. Category:Farmers. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:1987 deaths. Category:Births circa 1915. Category:Metcalfe family (1987) Category:Crossgill Farm owners Category:Killers